User talk:WikiMan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have FXON as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley (Message has been edited because it refers FXON as "FXON Wiki".) Hello WikiMan. I decided to take you up on your offer and come here to check things out. I might just make this one of my top wikis to come to once I have some stuff posted. :) XtranormalGeek 22:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) You can categorize it as Drama for now. Thanks! XtranormalGeek 22:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:advice Okay. Thanks. XtranormalGeek 02:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question! I deleted it for the moment primarily due to new ideas that I have been developing over the past couple weeks. Don't worry though; I'll be returning to TBOA soon, but I just want to work on a new idea I have that I think would take off. :) XtranormalGeek 19:07, February 12, 2013 (UTC) New idea Hey Wikiman. Just wanted to notify you that the idea that I have been developing for the past month or so has gotten its own article. It's called Paranormis. I'll add more later when I'm not so tired. XtranormalGeek 09:28, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Rules Hey Wikiman. Don't worry; I've read the rules thoroughly and Paranormis will not be obscene in any way, but I do want to retain a gritty, dark tone for it. Also, John Albright is my pen name or "psuedonym". It has some significance to me in more ways than one. What do you think of the story so far? XtranormalGeek 19:05, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hello Wikiman. I wanted to ask if I could help by adding some templates to the wiki, perhaps? You've just been geek'd. 08:06, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes! I love making Wikia templates. They're cool. Figured I could help out in the avenue by adding my own templates as well. :-) I am my own person. 08:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC) hey whatever you do dont listen to this user morphinicius on power rangers fanon as he is a very bad person and will steal your series 合体戦士ハイブリヂオン -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:57, April 15, 2014 (UTC) I have an original fiction wiki too... It's called Tomorrow's Stories Wiki. Perhaps we should form an alliance since our topics seem to be similar?